wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Animals (Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! episode)/Transcript
Murray: Hi, everyone. (with others) We're the Wiggles! (himself) I'm Murray. Jeff: I'm Jeff. Greg: I'm Greg. Anthony: I'm Anthony. Murray: I've got my guitar, I hope you're ready to rock on (with others wiggling their fingers) Network Wiggles. (Shot transition to the Song: Music with Murray) Dominic: Now it's time for Music with Murray. Anthony, Jeff & Greg: (singing) Mu-mu-music with Murray Mu-mu-music with Murray Mu-mu-music with Murray Murray: Hi, everyone. I'm Murray! Greg: (singing) Music that is fun, Anthony: oh yeah Anthony, Jeff & Greg: (singing) Mu-mu-music with Murray Murray: Let's make some music. Greg: (singing) Yes, everyone Anthony: Yeah Anthony, Jeff & Greg: (singing) Mu-mu-music with Murray Greg: (singing) We hope you like the beat, Anthony: oh yeah Anthony, Jeff & Greg: (singing) Mu-mu-music with Murray Greg: (singing) We hope you tap your feet, Anthony: oh yeah Murray: (singing) Play some drums, play guitar. Sing just like a rock'n'roll star. Clap your hands, stamp your feet That's great, everyone! Anthony, Jeff & Greg: (singing) Mu-mu-music with Murray Greg: (singing) Music that is fun, Anthony: oh yeah Anthony, Jeff & Greg: (singing) Mu-mu-music with Murray Greg: (singing) Yes, everyone Anthony: oh Murray: (singing) Play with spoons or old tin cans. You can have a kitchen jam. Just be careful with the plates. Anthony, Jeff & Greg: (singing) Mu-mu-music with Murray Mu-mu-music with Murray Murray: Let's make some music. Anthony, Jeff & Greg: (singing) Mu-mu-music with Murray Mu-mu-music with Murray Murray: We love music. Hi, everyone. I'm Murray! Greg: (singing) Music that is fun, Anthony: oh yeah Murray: Let's make some music. Greg: (singing) Yes, everyone Anthony, Jeff & Greg: (singing) Mu-mu-music with Murray Greg: (singing) We hope you like the beat Anthony: oh yeah Murray: Are you ready to make some music? Greg: (singing) We hope you tap your feet Anthony: oh Anthony, Jeff & Greg: (singing) Mu-mu-music with Murray Greg: (singing) Music that is fun Anthony: oh yeah Murray: We love music. Anthony, Jeff & Greg: (singing) Mu-mu-music with Murray Greg: (singing) Yes, everyone Murray: Let's make some music! (Shot transition to a cartoon picture of Greg while the News Theme plays in the background then it fades to Greg talking about Dorothy at a ferry ride) (Shot transition to a cartoon picture of Anthony while the song clip of Anthony's Workshop plays in the background then it translates to Anthony & the kids are using their crayons to color their butterfly pictures.) Greg: (singing) Anthony's workshop (with Murray & Jeff singing) It's a workshop with Anthony Anthony: Hello, everyone. Welcome to Anthony's Workshop. Today, is all about butterflies. We are cutting out butterflies, decorating them. Right now, Jesse, who's a little bit older, has some children's scissors and he's cutting out butterflies for everyone to decorate. And that's the template you use. You just draw a butterfly, cut it out, and then both sides... ..and it becomes a butterfly to decorate. So decorating's happening right now. Riley's using blue and yellow and... Over here, what are you up to, Joshua? Joshua: That one's done. Anthony: You're finished? Wow! So your butterfly's ready to go? And of... Everybody, you can hang these butterflies up and, of course, they can flap their wings. Over here... ..er, Marlon, what have you been up to? Marlon: Um, I'm doing different colors everywhere so I can make a colorful butterfly. Anthony: And it is. And I like the way you've put little sort of circles on the tips of the wings. Marlon: I'm doing it. Anthony: And in the middle you've done something different with the blue. It's a wonderful, colorful butterfly. So, Joshua's finished, so would it be all right, um... ..if you wouldn't mind cutting another one for Joshua, Jess? Everybody, there's lots of butterflies to decorate. Joshua's already finished his. We've started another one. Lots of fun. We'll see you again on Anthony's Workshop. Bye-bye. (with Murray & Jeff singing) It's a working bee (More Coming Soon) (Shot transition to the Song:Testing, One, Two, Three) Greg: (singing) Testing, (with The Other Wiggles singing) testing Greg: (singing) One, two, three (with The Other Wiggles singing) One, two, three Greg: (singing) Testing, (with The Other Wiggles singing) testing Greg: (singing) One, two, three (with The Other Wiggles singing) One, two, three Greg: (singing) Sing, sing, sing a song To the rock 'n' roll microphone Oh yeah Stamp, stamp, stamp your feet To the swinging saxophone Sing, sing, sing along To your favorite opera tune Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there. (with The Other Wiggles singing) Testing, Captain Feathersword: one, two, three (with The Other Wiggles singing) One, two, three Captain Feathersword: Woo hoo hoo (with The Other Wiggles singing) Testing, Captain Feathersword: one, two, three (with The Other Wiggles singing) One, two, three Sing, sing, sing along To the rock 'n' roll microphone Captain Feathersword: Oh yeah yeah (with The Other Wiggles singing) Stamp, stamp, stamp your feet To the swinging saxophone Sing, sing, sing along To your favorite opera tune (The Wiggles are dressed up as opera singers since they sing an opera voice) Greg: (singing) Testing, one, two, three Testing, one, two, three Greg: (singing) Testing, one, two, three Testing, one, two, three Greg: (speaking through microphone but very hard) Testing, one, two, three, test, one, one, two, who, who, huh, huh, yeah, yeah, hey, hey, huh-huh! Greg: (singing) Testing, (with The Other Wiggles singing) testing Greg: (singing) One, two, three (with The Other Wiggles singing) One, two, three Greg: (singing) Testing, (with The Other Wiggles singing) testing Greg: (singing) One, two, three (with The Other Wiggles singing) One, two, three (Captain Feathersword is trying to talking through the microphone but it doesn't work) Anthony: Captain, your microphone doesn't seem to be working. Captain Feathersword: Oh no, Anthony, I don't know what's wrong. Anthony: Well Captain, you have to turn your microphonic equipment on. Turn the switch on. Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there! Woo hoo hoo, it's working! (with The Other Wiggles singing) Testing, Captain Feathersword: one, two, three (with The Other Wiggles singing) One, two, three Wiggles: (singing) One, two, three One, two, three One, two, three One, two, three Captain Feathersword: (speaking through the microphone) Whoa-ho-ho! This is the best microphonic device I've ever used. (Shot transition to Greg, Jeff & Murray are waving goodbye to the screen except Anthony was waving goodbye in the wrong way so Murray turned around to the camera waving at each other then it translates to Dorothy having a great time during the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! instrumental track is playing in the background) Dorothy: That's all we've got for you today here at Network Wiggles. But until next time, 'bye. (Closing camera transition to the endboard of a red background) Category:Transcripts Category:2002 Category:Unfinished Transcripts